


Ball and Chain

by Morgan (morgan32)



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iolaus can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball and Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ceridwen, who challenged me to write phone sex. Phone sex in ancient Greece? Well, they don't actually use a phone, but I think I got the spirit of the idea.

Iolaus shifted restlessly, curled up on his side and sighed heavily. The uneven stone beneath him was damp and cold. That, together with the weight of the chains at his wrists was making sleep impossible. Why did he have to lose his temper and punch that guard? All he had needed to do was spend one night in this stinking prison. In the morning they'd be able to find the man they were here to rescue and they could get out of here. Hercules, knowing this, had been the model prisoner, ignoring the increasingly bawdy taunts of the guards with his usual stoic dignity.

Iolaus didn't have that kind of self restraint.

So here he was, locked into a cell on his own, and chained up as if he was dangerous. Iron bars separating him from Hercules. It was almost funny...or would have been if he wasn't so dog-tired.

All he wanted was something to help him sleep. Like the arms of his lover. Just the warmth of Herc's body curled around his would be enough.

Better still, Hercules' mouth on his, the demanding invasion of his tongue...his hands, strong and sure, touching him the way only Hercules did, knowing exactly how to give him the most pleasure...Herc's fingers slipping inside him, stretching him open...and then, oh, gods, yes, then Herc's cock filling him...

Iolaus stifled a groan. This was not helping him sleep.

Or maybe it could. It was pitch dark in the underground prison and he was alone in here. No one would see him. Iolaus rolled over onto his back. He undid his leather codpiece quickly, reaching inside to stroke his already-swollen cock. A sigh escaped him as his fingers curled around his heated flesh. He imagined it was Hercules' hand cupping him and his arousal grew.

Hercules. Long, honey-coloured hair that flowed over his neck and shoulders. Gorgeously expressive eyes: they were the same blue as the sky just before sunrise and when he was aroused they could be dark as storm-clouds in winter. The demigod's strong neck, with that sensitive spot just below his ear where Iolaus loved to kiss or bite. Wide, muscled shoulders, all Hercules' strength under perfect control, the reined-in power almost tangible to Iolaus' lips and hands.

Iolaus felt the heat building in his loins. He could hear his own breathing coming faster now, mingling with the imagined sound of his lover's voice, murmuring his name.

"Hercules," he whispered, need growing within him.

His lover's hands: one hand firmly pumping Iolaus' cock while the other teased his balls and anus with a tormentingly light touch. His cock, hard and dripping, offered to Iolaus' mouth. Herc's voice, the inchoate moans coalescing into the sound of his lover's name...

"Iolaus!"

"Mmm...Herc..." Iolaus was milking himself rapidly now, almost frantically, chasing the golden moment...almost there...

"Iolaus!"

Wait a moment. That hadn't been an imagined voice.

It was sheer agony to stop, to release his starving flesh when fulfilment was so close. Yet he did. His voice was a strangled whisper. "What?" he demanded.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Hercules sounded wide awake — and wickedly amused.

"Yeah," Iolaus admitted defiantly. "I couldn't sleep, alright! Now will you shut up and let me finish?!"

The sound of Hercules breath, drawn in sharply was followed by a low chuckle. "Not a chance, Iolaus. Come here."

Iolaus groaned with frustration. "Herc, I can't, remember? They chained me up."

Hercules wasn't persuaded. "If you stretch out," he insisted, you can get close enough for me to touch you. Come here."

Iolaus found that thought too enticing not to try. After a few false starts he found that if he pulled the chain tight, and stretched his arms above his head, he could move his body fairly close to the bars that separated them. By twisting his body even more he could get closer still, though that put a lot of pressure on one wrist. He decided a little pain would be worth it.

He felt Hercules' hand on his leather-encased leg and grinned tightly. "Try a little higher, Herc." His lover's hand was withdrawn. Iolaus waited. He heard:

"Uhn...can't quite...wait a moment...uh-huh. That did it."

Even when he was expecting it, Iolaus couldn't hold back his gasp of pleasure as Hercules' hand found his cock. He had softened slightly while struggling with those chains, but under his lover's expert touch he hardened again. Hercules' touch: strong, callused fingers on Iolaus' so-sensitive skin. His thumb brushing over the throbbing head of his cock, once and again.

"Hercules..." Iolaus moaned.

"Ssh!" Hercules hissed sharply. "Someone'll hear." Despite his words, his attentions to Iolaus' cock never stopped.

Iolaus drew his lower lip between his teeth, biting down hard, struggling not to cry out. He was thrusting helplessly into Hercules' hand, unconsciously pulling on the chains that bound him, chaffing his wrist raw. The pain went unnoticed.

Hercules released him suddenly, halting his imminent orgasm for the second time.

"Herc!" Iolaus whimpered in frustration. In this position he was unable to do anything about it himself.

Strong hands gripped his leather trousers and yanked them down around his ankles. Hercules ran his hands up Iolaus' legs, pushing them apart as widely as the trousers would allow. Then he grasped Iolaus' cock again. This time the demigod was through with teasing: he stroked his lover firmly, bringing him rapidly to the brink or orgasm. Iolaus bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, struggling to stifle his cries. He lost the battle when Hercules pushed a finger into his tight anus. Iolaus moaned aloud at the moment of delicious pain. Then Herc's finger found his prostate and the moan became a hoarse shout of release. Shuddering waves of rapture flooded his body.

Oh, gods, HERCULES!!!

Recovering, Iolaus became aware of pain. Pain in his wrist and his bitten lip. The taste of blood in his mouth. And his lover's touch was gone.

"Herc?" he tried tentatively.

"Do you think you'll sleep now?" Hercules asked him.

But by then, sleep was the last thing on Iolaus' mind. How could Hercules sound so calm? He couldn't have done that to him and have no reaction. Iolaus smiled to himself as a mischievous thought occurred. "Herc. Are you hard?"

"What do you think?" The rough edge to the demigod's voice gave away the answer.

Satisfied, Iolaus wriggled his body into a more comfortable position. He sighed with relief as the pressure on his wrist eased. "Herc, we didn't disturb anyone did we?"

The smallest hesitation, and Hercules replied, "I don't think so."

"I want you to do something for me, Herc. Will you?"

"Like what?" Hercules asked.

Iolaus knew he was frowning when he said that. Would Hercules go for this? Only one way to find out. "I want you to bring yourself off. And talk to me while you're doing it. Tell me what you're thinking."

"Iolaus!" It was a shocked whisper. Iolaus made no reply. After a long silence Hercules added, "Iolaus, I couldn't..."

"You can, Herc." Iolaus lowered his voice, speaking as quietly as he could, forcing Hercules to strain to hear him. "I want to make love with you, Hercules. I want to feel your whole body against mine, not just your hands. I want to kiss you and suck your cock and feel you all the way inside me. But right now I can't do any on those things. This is as close as I can get, Herc. Please."

"I don't know how..." Hercules began.

Iolaus could tell he wasn't seriously objecting. He giggled. "Sure you do, Herc. You must have gotten my cum all over you. Did you?"

"Uh...yeah." Hercules' voice dropped suddenly, to the same barely audible whisper Iolaus was using.

"Well," Iolaus told him, "that's a good start. Touch yourself, Herc. Spread it over your cock like you're about to fuck me." Iolaus heard the slight rustling sounds as his lover disrobed enough to obey. He heard Hercules' sigh of pleasure and knew he had begun. "Herc?" he prompted.

"I want to fuck you," Hercules told him. "But..."

"Just tell me what you want to do," Iolaus encouraged.

"I want to hold you. Hold you so tight against me I can feel every part of you. Feel your hair against my cheek. Your chest against mine. My cock against your thigh, or pushing at your belly..."

"Ah, Herc, I can almost feel you." Of its own accord, Iolaus' hand strayed to his chest, playing with one of his nipples. "Tell me more," he urged.

"I want to kiss you, but not your mouth. Kiss everything else. Suck your fingers into my mouth and make you beg me to suck your cock."

His fingers wandered over his lips, leaving a tingling sensation that was almost the aftermath of a kiss. "And if I beg you, Herc, will you do it? Will you suck me?"

"Gods, yes. I love the taste of you, Iolaus. I love to feel you shudder with pleasure when I lick you. I'll suck you, Iolaus. But I won't let you come. Not yet."

"Why not?" His cock began to swell again, enticed by the promise of his lover's words.

"I've got other plans. I'm going to lift you right off the ground. Pick you up by your hips so you're helpless in my grasp. So you can't move at all unless I want you to. Then I'm going to use my mouth in other ways. I want to tongue-fuck your ass. I know you love it when I do that."

"Gods, yes. I love that. Is it good for you, Herc?"

Oh yeah...mmm...Iolaus...you'll be panting for more when I'm done."

"Yes. Oh, gods, Herc, yes." His hand stroking his own scrotum, reaching beneath to find the opening to his body. "I need you to fuck me, Herc. I want to feel your weight above me. Feel your strength master me. Prove I'm yours."

A groan. "Iolaus..."

"You'll turn me over so you can take my ass."

Hercules' voice was rough. "Yeah. And you'll be so ready because of what I've already done to you that I won't have to wait. I'll drag you up onto your knees and hold you where I want you. Then I'll push my cock into your hot, willing ass. Slow..."

"Don't be gentle with me, Hercules. I need you to take me hard."

"I will, then. I'll fuck you so hard you'll scream. But it won't be pain, it'll be ecstasy, and I'll know it's me making you feel that way. I'll take you hard and fast, with everything I've got. And you'll love it, Iolaus. You'll be getting harder and harder with every thrust I make."

"...And I'll beg you to touch me. Make me come, Herc, let me come."

"No. I won't touch you. I'll make you come, all right. But you're going to come from me fucking you, nothing else. Just from me inside you. You're mine, Iolaus. Mine. Feel me inside you. Feel me crushing you into the ground with my lust. Feel my balls smacking your ass as I fuck you. You belong to me."

"Yes. Yours. Only yours, Hercules..." He could almost feel it.

"Iolaus!" The sound of love and raw desire in Iolaus' voice combined with the stimulation of his own hands to send Hercules over the edge. Unable to hold back any longer, he groaned as he came, longing to shout aloud but not daring. Stream after stream of his essence pumped from his body, covering his hands, his chest, his thighs. And the damp stone prison floor.

There was a long silence.

Broken, eventually, by Hercules. "Was that good for you?"

Iolaus giggled at the old joke. "Oh, yeah." He was quiet for a moment, reflecting. "I wish I could kiss you, though."

Hercules didn't reply. Iolaus heard him dressing, then nothing.

"Herc?"

"Just a moment."

More silence, broken only by the sound of Hercules' breathing. Iolaus waited, wondering what his lover was up to. Then, unexpected in the dark cell, he felt a touch. He jumped almost out of his skin.

"You wanted a kiss?" And Hercules' mouth covered his, firmly, possessively, his tongue thrusting forcefully into the welcoming warmth of Iolaus' surrender.

Iolaus moaned into his mouth.

"Is that about what you wanted?"

"Mm-hm," Iolaus answered emphatically, snuggling into his lover's embrace. After a brief hesitation, he asked, "Herc, what about the guards?"

"They're not going to know. If I can bend the bars once, I can straighten them up again when we're done." He held Iolaus tightly against him, just as he had described. "Seriously, my love. Can you sleep now?"

"Mmm...think so," Iolaus mumbled. And he did.


End file.
